In LTE (Long Term Evolution, including Long Term Evolution-Advanced or LTE-A), a base station (an evolved Node B or eNB in LTE terminology) performs channel-dependent scheduling and link adaptation where the transmission parameters used to transmit data to a terminal (a user equipment or UE in LTE terminology), such as transmission power and the modulation and coding scheme (MCS), are dynamically adjusted. For this purpose, a UE provides the eNB with channel state information (CSI) in the form of CSI reports. Accurate reporting of CSI by the UE is essential for effective link adaptation of the downlink. The primary concern of the present disclosure is how CSI reporting may be performed by a UE with an NAICS (network assisted interference cancellation and suppression) receiver.